The Card of Hearts
by BookJunkie32
Summary: In this fairytale, Wonderland isnt as wonderful as it seems. Alice gets taken there by force and must play along in the lands "games" or else she dies! All she really wants to do is go home! Or maybe fall in love? Way better summary inside, please r&r ;


**(a/n) Hey yall. What up!? Ok, so, I love Alice in wonderland, so Imma make a Alicefic ^.^ **

**To tell the truth, I actually wanted to make a Alice in heartland fic, but thats not up on here yet so just regular Alice is good enough for me. **

**I DO NOT OWN ALICE IN WONDERLAND! Though how sweet would that be? **

**Summary: Do you know of the place called wonderland? Alice Lindell's sister once told her of it, and it seemed to be a happy place. Her sister was wrong. Now that Alice was forced to go to this world, she has to take part in all of the Wonderworld Games. But these games are deadly, and Alice isnt ready to die. Not yet. Not till she finds her true love! Lucky for her, as horrible as Wonderland may be, it does have some wonderfully wonderful boys. She must now choose between finding true love and finding a way back home. I'ts going to be harder for her then she thought. **

**Chapter One: Enter, Alice!**

Fairytales. Do you have a favorite fairytale? I do. It's a nice and charming tale. It's a story about love. In real life, I know nothing about love. At all.

My name is Alice Lindell. I'm fifteen years old, and I've never had a boyfriend. I dont like the fact that I'm the only girl to never have a boyfriend. It makes me sad. And angry.

I mean, whats wrong with me? I'm pretty, aren't I? At least, that's what my sister tells me. Maybe shes lying. I wouldnt be able to tell.

I picked up my book of fairytales off of the ground. I was laying under a giant tree in my back yard. The sun was shineing brightly, and it was hurting my eyes a bit. I shaded them and looked up and out towards the clear blue sky. Two birds, white as doves, flew around in the air together. They were probably in love.

I looked back down and started skimming threw the pages.

"Reading fairytales again?" asked a voice of bells that I knew to well.

"Well of course sister." I replied without even looking up. I knew it was her.

She sat down beside me and leaned back against the tree.

"I have a favorite fairytale." she mumbled, soaking in the bright hot sun.

"Oh?" I asked, curious. My sister doesnt have a strong love for books as I, so this surprised me.

"And which one is that?" I asked, looking up at her.

"The one about Wonderland." she said sleepily.

"Wonderland?" I asked.

"Yes Alice. Oh, its a wonderful story. Its about a girl who travels to a far away land...she went there because she followed the white rabbit...there was a Queen. The Queen of Hearts. She was beautiful. But mean at times. There was also a man...who loved tea. Oh, I cant recall his name! But in the end...it was all...a dream."

"Sister? Sister, when you mumbled I cant understand you."

My sisters head lolled to the side, and thats when I knew she drifted off to sleep.

Well, I couldnt blame her. It was very comfortable laying down like this. Maybe even I should close my eyes...just for a few moments....

* * *

"Oh you! You must hurry and wake, you see! If you do not play by the rules, then you will lose the game!" a voice awoke me from my sleep.

"Hmm?" I slowly opened I eyes.

A boy's face was only centimeters away.

"Gaah!" I screamed, and the boy jumped back.

He was a tall boy, around my age, maybe older. He had white/blonde shaggy hair. He also had gray eyes and glasses. And...bunny ears??

"Well, come on come on! We are late!"

I was dumb-founded. Who was this person? What did he want from me? And why did I find his ears somehow...cute?

"Late? For what?" I asked.

"Oh, late late! For a very important date." he said.

"D-date?" I beleive I may have took that wrong.

He grabbed my arms and pulled me up. He lifted me and began running with me in his arms.

"Wha-! No, stop! I must tell my sister-!"

"No, no! No time to say hello, goodbye. We are very late!" he said, cutting me off midsentence and continueing to run.

When he came to a sudden stop I was startled.

I looked over to the side of me to see a huge hole in the middle of my garden!

"My flowers!" I cryed.

"Ready?" the boy asked.

"Ready for...?"

But he didnt respond. Instead, he held me out in front of him. And then he dropped me.

* * *

At first, I forgot to scream. Sheer terror overcame me and I squeezed my eyes shut.

But when I realized the _Splat! _didnt happen yet, I opened one eye.

Then both eyes went wide as I saw objects floating down this hole with me.

I looked down and screamed. I couldnt see a bottom to the hole!

I tried to grab onto something to make a shield for when I fell. The only thing useful was a red fluffy pillow. I tucked my legs in and kept the pillow under me, as if only it could absorb the fall. I wish.

I knew this hole had to end soon, right? I felt as if I'd been down here for a while.

A desk, a turtle, and a bed all flew by me. I tried to grab onto the bed but failed.

Next a bike and a loof of bread flew by me. Since this hole seems to last forever, I probably should have grabbed the bread.

This wind in my ears was getting annoying, and my blonde hair flew up and I could feel it become a tangled mess. Plus my light blue eyes were getting watery, and when they do that, they usually turn red.

I began to wonder if I'd been falling for hours now. Its taking forever, I'm not even afraid anymore. In fact....I drifted back to sleep.

A moment later, SLAM! I finally fell. But I didnt die, and it didnt really hurt.

I opened my eyes and saw that the boy who dropped me was the boy who caught me.

"You! You mean boy! Why did you drop me!? Where-! Where are we?"

I was in awe. We were in a garden. The most beautiful I have ever seen. There were rose bushes everywhere.

"Wow!" I gasped and smiled.

The boys ears went from beeing up and pointy to low and hung like a dogs. His cheeks had a red tint to them.

"Arent they beautiful?" I asked, smiling up at him, completely forgeting everything that happened.

"Alice, I love you!" the boy shouted.

Silence.

Then I gasped. "Wh-WHAT!"

"I want you to stay here with me in Wonderland!" he said, face even more red.

"Did you say...Wonderland?" I asked.

He nodded.

"But...I dont belong here..." I said, nervous. I wasnt yet sure on how to react.

"Listen, my name is Peter, and I promise to always protect you, even if someone pulls a gun out on you, I'd put myslef in the bullets path."

"Really?" answered a voice. Not my voice.

I turned my head and saw another beautiful man. He was dressed in what seemed like a princes cloths of red, and he had sandy brown hair with big brown eyes. He looked at Peter with a fierceness in his eyes. Who was he?

A gun suddenly appeared in the mans hand and he held it up, pointing it at Peter. No, actually, pointed at me.

"She is an Outsider. They do not belong here." he said.

"Ace!" Peter said, sounding shocked.

So this mans name was Ace?

"As the Queens knight I shall rid this world of the forbidden outsider."

I felt peter shift, ready to run. I saw Ace pull the trigger. I heard the shot. I felt the pain. And then-?

Nothing.

* * *

**I thought it was a pretty good first chapter, right? If you agree with me, please review :D if you dont, review anyway :D If I dont get any reviews, then I wont write no more cause I'll think no ones reading it. :( so please review my story! :DD I also promise that it will get even better by the chapter! **


End file.
